The Random Playlist: Teen Titans
by meganlyn27
Summary: Random songs, random Titans, random pairings. Lord help us all! This is a collection of one shots from a shuffle challenge. My iPod picks a song and I pick the story and pairing. I'M TAKING SUGGESTIONS ON CRACK SHIPS!
1. Que Sera

**The Random Playlist: Teen Titans**

**A/N: Hey y'all, Megan Lyn here! I've decided to do a series of shuffles! For those who don't know, that means I put my iPod on shuffle and pick a paring. From there I have until the end of a song to write a one shot! So here we go…..**

* * *

Paring: Fang/Kitten and some other random people…?

Song: Que Sera by Hannah Montana

Month One

"Let's forget we ever met, don't you worry about me…"

I can't believe it! That stupid scumbag cheated on me! ON ME, KITTEN! Gah! I can't believe I ever dated that spidey-head freak! Not only did he cheat on me, but it was with her! That stupid slut Angel. Even her name is stupid! That's it! Fang and I are over…officially.

Month Two

"The way you played your cards should've showed me who you are. The way you go all in, but then you hate it when I win."

I swear, Fang is the best boyfriend a girl like me could ask for! He's so sweet and kind! Plus, that diamond necklace he gave me didn't hurt either. I don't care what happens, or what anyone says, he is DEFINETLY the one for me.

Month Three

"Cheat me once, shame on you. Cheat me twice, shame on me. ..This time you went too far, should've known from the start that you gamble with my heart."

He cheated…AGAIN! This time with a random flick he picked up in a bar! How dare him! This is it, I'm done! I was a fool for ever taking him back! He can rot in hell for all I care. This time, I'm moving on.

Month Four

"You wish I'd hurt…I'm happy now-ow-ow!"

It's fun to see him beg. But I stuck to my word and I'm so happy! Billy Numerous and I have been together for two weeks now. Sure it was rough at first, but Fang's calls got easier and easier to ignore. I plan on deleting his number today, it's time. What was I ever thinking? Whatever, it doesn't matter. Now Fang is asking for ME to come back, but I'm with Billy, and things could never be better. Well, for now anyways. Hey I'm only seventeen. Que sera, sera right?

**Review please!**


	2. Everytime We Touch

**The Random Playlist: Teen Titans**

A/N: Well, this is harder than I thought! But don't worry I'm sticking to it! I hope that first chapter wasn't too bad. If you guys are wondering about my other story, Behind The Targets, I'm so sorry! Winter break starts this week so I should be able to update that, and this, A LOT more! Thank you for your patience! Love, Megan Lyn

* * *

Paring: RobStar

Song: Everytime We Touch by Cascada

"Can't you feel my heart beat fast? I want this to last. I need you by my side."

I couldn't help myself. Every time I see him, every time I see Robin, my stomach just gets the most strange of feelings. It's like a thousand bumblegorfies explode in my stomach. But, not even that describes it accurately. I become overwhelmed with the emotions. Happiness, confusion, the wave of sickness, but also a feeling that is very hard to describe. It confuses me and I do not know why it appears.

This feeling is….loneliness. Why would such a feeling occur? Robin is my best friend and I care deeply for him. It's just that he works so hard. What should I do?

``````THE TIME IS PASSING`````

"And every time we kiss I swear I can fly!"

All earlier doubts have faded! I know for certain now how I feel! When Robin kissed me, I thought I could fly all the way to Tameran and back! I have never been so overjoyed! This is truly the best experience I've had on this earth.

**A/N: How was that? Better? Worse? REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Rehab

**The Random Playlist: Teen Titans**

A/N: Wow, I can't stop writing! Please read and review!

* * *

Paring: Raven/Malchior

Song: Rehab by Rihanna

I trusted him and look where it got me. I hate to admit it, but at one point, I think I loved Malchior. He listened to me and understood me, or so I thought. Wishful thinking I guess.

He left me numb, well more numb then I was before. There was even a point the Nevermore fell silent. I wasn't really living. I was just kind of there.

I'll never let that happen again, won't let anyone else in. Letting people in will only lead to heartbreak. Something I could never handle again. He has made it hard to even talk to my friends. Not like that happened much before, but still.

Malchior has made no contact since that day, for his sake, it better stay that way. Never again will I let this happen. Never again will I trust someone like I did him. Never again will I….love.

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
